


Trust

by chelsapeek



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Drugged Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsapeek/pseuds/chelsapeek
Summary: Will comes to Hannibal when he is having a breakdown because he trusts Hannibal will help him.Hannibal tends to abuse that trust.





	Trust

Hannibal was a man of principle. He prided himself on it; it was, in fact, one of his best virtues. He respected those who respected him, he classified elegance, grace, and talent. He was one to be admired, one to be envied, one to be trusted.

Will trusted him.

“I haven’t slept, Hannibal. I – I can’t function, I need –“ Will was on the edge of a breakdown, even someone half as observant as Hannibal could’ve seen it as plain as day; from the way Will’s hands shook around his glass as he paced, how his eyes skirted around his surroundings in Hannibal’s home as if something would pounce from the shadows and tear him to pieces, how his voice stuttered as he spoke.

Hannibal was a good man. Will had every right to trust Hannibal in taking care of him.

“Would you like a depressant, William?” Hannibal asked lightly, stepping forward to remove the glass cup from his patient’s hands. Will reached out and took Hannibal’s wrist in his hand, Hannibal’s jaw setting.

“Please.” Will whispered, and Hannibal’s heart ached. Only could Will evoke this feeling of pity and love, something so foreign to Hannibal. “I – can I stay here? When you put me under. I don’t – I can’t go home.” Will managed out, his pulse racing as Hannibal slid his wrist from Will’s grip to join their hands. In an easy movement Will’s cup was placed on the counter, and Will was wrapped up in a warm, caring embrace.

“Of course, my dear Will. Anything you may need. Would you like to go upstairs? Sleep in my bed? I can take the guest room.” Hannibal murmured against Will’s temple, letting his lips rest dangerously near the curve of Will’s ear, feeling the man tremble against him.

“No, it’s – I can take the guest room. I’ve already bothered you enough,” Will whispered, his arms resting around Hannibal’s neck as his head turned, bringing their mouths inches from another.

“Nonsense. Come, William.”

Hannibal’s bed  _was_  luxury, and Will had no qualms with settling in once Hannibal had laid him down onto the sheets. Will laid on his stomach, not wanting to watch as Hannibal loaded up a syringe.

“Expect to have your heart rate slowed,” Hannibal informed him, voice soft, “This will not render you completely unconscious, but help you fall into the process of a deeper sleep. Are you ready, William?”

“Yeah – yes. I am. Just, get it over with.” Will stuttered, keeping his eyes closed as Hannibal rubbed a soothing hand down his arm, followed by a cold, antiseptic wipe.

A prick of a needle, a slight burn of the liquid entering the space under Will’s skin.

Ten seconds. Fifteen. Twenty. Will’s world began to blur.

Will breathed hard, Hannibal attempting to calm Will pre-emptively by having Will focus on the pressure of Hannibal rubbing his back, pressing in smooth motions as Hannibal massaged Will’s shoulder blades through the thin cotton shirt, down to his lower back and up again.

Hannibal watched as Will’s body began to untense, his head dropping deeper into the pillow, followed then by his shoulders, his hips, and his legs spreading on the bed. Hannibal rubbed Will’s hips gently, thumbs digging in at the knots in the junction of his lower back, causing Will to let out a low groan.

Will, spread out, underneath Hannibal’s hands and completely at his call was a dream Hannibal had often. The idea of taking Will on this bed with his fingers, his mouth, his cock – the idea had been with Hannibal for some time.

A moan sounded as Hannibal continued to knead Will’s lower back, Will grinding his hips down into the bed. The scent of arousal hit Hannibal’s nose, Hannibal’s hands going lower until they slipped under Will’s nightshirt, pulling it off him. Will made a questioning noise, Hannibal hushing him, his hands returning to their massaging of Will’s back as they ran over his hot, taught skin.

Hannibal let his fingers slide father until they caught on the rough, cheap fabric hem of Will’s pajama pants. Will breathed heavily underneath his strong hand, hips continuing to roll against Hannibal’s bed, indicating his relaxed state and Hannibal’s ministrations had stirred his cock into hardness. Oh, Christ.

Hannibal’s erection began to grow in his own night pants as he dragged Will’s offending sleep pants further down, Hannibal taking in a sudden breath at the sight of Will having worn no underwear, his pajama pants resting below the cleft of his heart-stoppingly bare bottom. Hannibal cupped one cheek with a calloused hand, kneading the soft flesh. Will moaned underneath his demonstrations; a hazed, drugged out sound that brought Hannibal back to the present. The wonderful present.

Hannibal allowed himself to grip Will harder, spreading him open until Will’s hole came into view; dusty pink and beautiful, everything Hannibal had imagined and more. Hannibal’s opposite hand rose to press against the wrinkled flesh, Will’s hips jerking softly in response. Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth, wetting his index finger with saliva before circling Will’s rim, mouth staying parted in a heavy breath as Will moaned again, louder, at the cool spit wetting his hole.

“Hannibal,” Will’s voice was strained, needy, as he dazed in and out of bare consciousness. Hannibal hadn’t expected the sound to be as erotic as it became.

“Yes, my dear Will?” Hannibal managed to breathe out, dipping the tip of his index finger into Will’s heat, not allowing himself to go further without any kind of substantial lubricant.

Will’s response was another moan, followed by a roll of his hips. Hannibal pulled his hand away suddenly, reaching over Will’s prone body to his nightstand, retrieving lubricant from the bedside drawer.

Hannibal’s heart pounded in his chest, threatening to tear free and leave Hannibal’s earthbound body in its wake. Letting go of Will completely, Hannibal shoved down his own night pants until his cock was freed, now achingly hard. He stroked himself momentarily in succession, pressing the swollen mushroom head that pushed from his foreskin against Will’s cleft, imagining how it would feel to be inside Will, surrounded by his tight, irresistible heat, fucking the boy and releasing inside of him. Will had never been taken before, Hannibal was sure of it. Will would be unbelievably tight, molding around Hannibal’s cock as if he were made for it.

Hannibal shivered as he coated his fingers, spreading Will’s cleft open once more to gaze at his slightly damp, furled rosebud. Hannibal pressed a finger in, barely containing a moan himself as Will’s relaxed body let the single digit sink in with barely any resistance. Will let out small whines beneath Hannibal, his limp hand flexing against the expensive silk pillow that his head rested on.

“How does it feel, William? Can you speak?” Hannibal asked, voice low and gruff, working his index finger until he was able to fuck Will on it, his beautiful hole becoming slick and pliant.

“Is – good.” Will managed, his hips rolling and grinding into the sheets, letting out a high-pitched groan at Hannibal’s second finger entering.

Hannibal’s breath caught as Will’s hand reached back, index and middle finger forming a V that settled around the two fingers Hannibal now had stretching open Will’s hole. Will’s fingers pressed against the sides of Hannibal’s, feeling where Hannibal was entering him.

“Do you want me inside of you, Will?” Hannibal asked, moving his two fingers faster until Will’s hole accommodated them with no resistance, and then entering a third. Will moaned louder, clearer, his fingers brushing against his own stretched rim as Hannibal pushed him farther, until Will’s hips were rolling and rocking against the three digits.

“Please,” Will gasped, turning his head to stare at Hannibal with lidded eyes, hand moving from his own hole to Hannibal’s wrist where it gripped weakly.

“Tell me, William,” Hannibal commanded roughly, sinking his fingers in over and over until Will’s hole was red and wet, “Tell me what you need.”

Will struggled to speak, his tongue heavy in his mouth, “I – Hannibal,” Will managed, grinding his own hard cock against the bed.

“Use your words, William. What do you need?” Hannibal asked again, wanting to hear Will asking for it; the last part to his fantasy.

“Please, I – I need you, in me. I need your – your cock, Hannibal,” Will slurred, followed by a gasp as Hannibal pulled his fingers from Will’s stretched, wet hole.

Hannibal hushed him, his own hands shaking slightly as he coated his heavy cock with lubricant. Hannibal stilled momentarily, taking in his own tremoring hands, realizing only William made his body betray him like this. Only will. Always Will.

Hannibal pulled Will onto his knees, keeping Will’s head and shoulders pressed onto the pillow until his ass was on view, is stretched hole clenching and releasing around nothing. Hannibal pressed himself forward, feeling the swollen head of his cock rub against the wrinkled skin of Will’s open entrance.

Will moaned, bringing Hannibal back to his task at hand. Gripping Will’s hip tight in his left hand, Hannibal guided his leaking cock into Will with his right hand until he was pushing inside Will’s tight heat, splitting the poor boy open.

It was euphoric. Will cried out beneath him, legs trembling as Hannibal rocked forward until he was fully sheathed, Will’s hole stretched and hungry around the base of Hannibal’s thick length. Will made noises Hannibal could have never imagined, pained cries as he adjusted to Hannibal’s size. It burned something primal in Hannibal’s gut as he grinded into Will, reveling in the way Will took the pain, in the way Will’s hole clenched around Hannibal’s girth in shock and pleasure.

Hannibal rubbed soothing circles into Will’s hips with his thumbs, continuing to grind down until Will’s pained moans turned into pleasured ones. Hannibal let himself begin to thrust harder, faster, until he’d set a pace that had Will’s body rocking underneath his, leaving them both breathless and moaning. Will whimpered, struggling to grip his own leaking cock with his shaking, mind-fogged hand. Hannibal reached down to grip Will with the fingers he’d used to stretch Will with, the remaining lubricant giving Will a tight hold to fuck into.

“Hannibal, I’m –“ Will choked out, turning his head once more to look at Hannibal with an impossibly wide, glazed-over stare, Hannibal tearing his gaze from where his cock was disappearing into Will to look back into a pair of trusting, mosaic eyes.

“Come for me, William, come around my cock.” Hannibal instructed, punctuating his words with a fairly hard thrust and a tightening of his hand that sent Will spiraling, clenching around Hannibal’s girth as he came, groaning and panting until the last of his thick, white stripes of cum landed on Hannibal’s dark sheets.

Hannibal pressed Will’s hips down into his mess, his thrusts becoming harsher and faster. Hannibal brought his hands up to lace his and Will’s fingers together, biting and sucking on the tender, rose-petal soft skin of Will’s shoulder blade. Will’s sensitive hole clenched around Hannibal’s cock, Will’s body trembling as Hannibal continued to fuck into him, garbled moans falling from Will’s lips at the over shock of endorphins rushing through his veins.

Hannibal felt his orgasm build as he ground Will into the sheets, reveling in the desperate cries Will let out as his hole became more and more oversensitive with each thrust until Hannibal was groaning, filling Will with his come and stroking himself inside of Will until his cock became too soft to push in.

Hannibal let his spent cock fall from Will’s used hole, pulling back to spread open Will’s cheeks, watching as his come leaked slowly down Will’s thigh. Sinking his thumb into Will’s abused hole, Hannibal looked up to see Will watching him, eyes still hazed and foggy.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal breathed, sinking his thumb further and watching Will’s eyes flutter shut.

“M’good.” Will responded, speech slurred as exhaustion began to overtake quickly.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s spine, standing to retrieve a washcloth to clean Will with. Casting another glance over Will’s fucked-out, tired frame, Hannibal wondered if Will would let him do this again, perhaps when he was a more lucid and active partner.

When Hannibal returned and began cleaning Will gently, softly, pulling his pajama pants up to cover his nakedness, Will rolled into his touch, pressing against the length of Hannibal’s body. Hannibal pulled Will to him, Will falling asleep against Hannibal’s chest, ear pressed against to hear Hannibal’s steady heartbeat. Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to Wills forehead before he, too, fell under, blissfully sedated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me at drsttrange.tumblr


End file.
